dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten
Please note: This story contains graphic fights, and deaths may be horrifying. Characters will swear, sometimes severely. Sexual content is present, but has been censored/removed. Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten is a fan fic/manga/(potential)anime created by KidVegeta. The story focuses on a Saiyan child, named Ledas as he grows up in a world spiraling out of control. Mainly, I go into great detail of what happens to the child after his planet is destroy by Frieza and he is left alone. Theme Songs Main Theme - Europa/Electric Romeo (Globus/Immediate Music) Final Theme - Great Spirits (Two Steps From Hell) (only played at the end of each saga) Prince Vegeta Saga -''' Dragon Rider (Two Steps From Hell) 'Lauto Saga -' After The Fall (Two Steps From Hell) 'Planet Earth Saga - 'Don't Worry Be Happy (Bobby McFerrin) 'Reunion Saga -' Island In The Sun (Weezer) 'Fulfillment Saga '- False King (Two Steps From Hell) 'Epilogue -' Paradise Awaits (Killer Tracks) Important Pages This story does not break any Dragon Ball established canon. For what I view as canon please visit this page. For a list of characters who appear in this story, please visit Character List (The Forgotten). For a list of power levels as they progress throughout The Forgotten, please visit list of power levels Have questions about this story? Feel free to post them (and read the ones that others have posted) on this page: Questions That Need Answering: A Detailed Look Into The Forgotten. Are you a fan of trivia? Ever wonder what each character sounds like? What the basis for each chapter title of my story is? Well then, check this page out. It's my trivia and explanation series, about Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. Power Levels For a list of power levels throughout the entire series, please visit the to see a detailed list of power levels of all characters, as they progress in The Forgotten. Questions Answered Being the vast, often times complicated universe that it is, questions will undoublty come up about The Forgotten. Now, while I have yet to find a single canon breaking element of my story, this questions and answers focus more on certains aspects of the actual story which may seem unclear. To see all questions and answers asked thus far (and feel free to at any time add your own questions directly to the page) visit: Sagas Prince Vegeta Saga This saga covers Ledas' and Vegeta's friendship and training up to and including the destruction of Planet Vegeta. '''Chapter List: Prologue Lest I Forget... Just Saibamen? Explosions, Vegeta... Lots Of 'Em! A Litte Paranoia Never Hurt Anyone Always Remember Your First Lord Frieza Do Come Back Alive The Boy Doesn't Mean Any Harm Because It's My Birthday No More Monkeys! (season finale part 1) Serenity In Atonement (season finale part 2) [[Lauto Saga (The Forgotten)|'Lauto Saga']] This saga covers Ledas' crash landing on Planet Cooler 92, and his subsequent integration into the outpost's hierarchy. This Saga goes until Ledas' ascension to Super Saiyan, and his departure to earth, to find Vegeta. Chapter List: Lyin' And Laughin' To Cooler, With Love Wind Swept First Glimpse Among The Giants Big Mistake A Mess Of Politics Mysterious Presence Chosen New Tricks Old Dogs Haunting Memory Finding Aprido That Makes Him The Guv'nor Truly Alone A Promise Our Savior, Fight Evil Costly Preparations Ascendancy (season finale part 1) To Each, According To His Sins (season finale part 2) [[Planet Earth Saga (The Forgotten)|'Planet Earth Saga']] This Saga covers Ledas' landing on earth, and the events that take place there, up until Ledas' explosion of anger, which kills . Chapter List: Exodus The Orphan Hazing Capsule Corp. My Friend Vegeta Mist The Monster Inside Me... Great Flames, Roaring Blutz Wave Feeling Rebellious Chasing Ghosts (season finale part 1) Thine Actions Vindicated (season finale part 2) 'Reunion Saga' This saga covers Vegeta and Ledas's reunion. Guva comes to Earth, to end what he started so many years ago. Chapter List: Tell Me Governor... Family Man With A Hint Of Nostalgia Story Of My Life Paid In Blood Snow Day The Cruelest Of Atrocities The Spirit Bomb Putting Buu To Shame New Plan Power You Have Not Yet Witnesed! (season finale part 1) Tier Three (season finale part 2) 'Fulfillment Saga' This saga covers continued rampage, and the Z fighters' desperate attempt to stop it. Chapter List: So Lonely At The Top The Hunt Severance Unnecessary Evil The Bloody Turf Now Gotenks The Product Of A Stable Mind For No Name Would Suit Me Last Grasp To Whatever End Laying To Rest (season finale part 1) Rebuilding Thy Empire (season finale part 2) 'Epilogue' The events that take place shortly after the death of are, briefly told. In this, the only sub-plot left unanswered is 's pursuit of Ledas. This is the final "saga" of The Forgotten. Chapter List: Two Kinds Of Pride All Glory, All Honor Sticky Fingers (might be banned chapter, depending on severity) The Exception (series finale part 1) Simply Legendary (series finale part 2) 'Outbreak: Paved In Blood (TV Special)' This special focuses on the origins of the character, the Benefactor who is seen in the first saga. It will be released halfway through the Prince Vegeta Saga. Section List: *To The Quiet Village *That's a Knife... *High Treason 'Our Brotherhood (TV Special)' This specials details the rise of Guva to his position as Governor of Planet Cooler 92. It will be released at the conclusion of the Planet Earth Saga. Section list: *A Chance Happening *Conceits *Point Break Timeline Events Below are the timelines of DBZ and TF. This shows where, and when the two timelines intersect. ''Timeline: Dragon Ball Z: 732: Prince Vegeta is born. 737: Planet Vegeta is destroyed, Goku is born. 761: Raditz arrives on earth. 762 : -November 3rd: Vegeta and Nappa arrive on Earth to fight Goku. Nappa is killed by Vegeta. -November 21st: Vegeta returns to Planet Frieza 79 to heal his wounds. -December 13th: Vegeta’s wounds are fully healed, he leaves for planet Namek. -December 18th: Vegeta arrives on Planet Namek. -December 24th: Vegeta, Gohan, and Krillin fight the Ginyu force. Goku and Piccolo arrive. All begin battling Frieza. Vegeta and Krillin are killed. Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan, defeats Frieza. ''(note: Although Frieza is not killed until he goes to earth, it is here that his power ends) 764: Frieza and King Cold arrive on Earth, Future Trunks kills them. Vegeta becomes a Super Saiyan. 764: Cooler travels to earth to exact revenge. He is defeated by Goku. 766: Trunks is born. 767: Cell appears, and is eventually defeated by Gohan. Goku and Future Trunks are killed. Gohan reaches Super Saiyan 2. Goten is born. 774: Goku returns to Earth for a single day. Vegeta becomes Majin and battles Goku. Majin Buu is awakened. Vegeta sacrifices his life trying to defeat Buu. Goku reveals Super Saiyan 3, and battles Buu with it. Buu's evil and good sides split creating Super Buu. Super Buu kills almost every person on Earth. 774: The fusion of Goten and Trunks, Gotenks battles Super Buu. Gohan arrives to help. Piccolo, Gotenks, and Gohan are absorbed by Buu. Elder Kai gives Goku his life allowing him to return to Earth. Vegeta returns to Earth. Goku and Vegeta fuse into Vegito. Super Buu reverts to Kid Buu. Kid Buu destroys the Earth. Goku and Vegeta battle Buu on the world of the Kais. Porunga restores the Earth. Vegeta's life is restored when all of the good people who died are wished back to life. Goku destroys Buu . ''Timeline: The Forgotten:'' 733: Ledas is born 737: Prince Vegeta and Ledas start going on mission for Frieza with Nappa. Planet Vegeta, along with nearly all Saiyan is destroyed. 739: -January 26th: Ledas arrives on Planet Coola 92 -February 8th: Ledas is promoted to one of the Plantains, he is still not as strong as them 740: -July 2nd: Meloon/Ledas fight. Ledas is nearly killed. Banas has an encounter with some soldiers from Planet Cooler 96. He kills them. -August 16th: Ledas transforms to Great Ape, and nearly kills the Plantains. 742: Banas and the Plantains encounter the Captain of Planet Cooler 96. A fight is started, where all of 96’s elite fighters are killed. For doing so, Banas is indefinitely suspended from is position as Captain by Guva. 745: Ledas encounters Lauto, stops aging at age 12, is taught how to control his power. He begins to suspect he is a Super Saiyan, but cannot transform. Ledas continues his intensive gravity training. Guva is getting impatient for the Saiyan to kill Banas. 746: Ledas begins to train a lot with Lieme. Learns how to sense ki and suppress his power. Aprido starts tailing Ledas, on suspicion from Banas. 750: Ledas reverses what Meloon did to him, nearly killing the elite. Ledas briefly reaches semi super saiyan, again. This is done on accident, however. 755: -March 9th: Ledas, with resolve, is now against killing the natives. Ledas, after being knocked unconscious by Payar, visits The Benefactor's brief home, during the latter's stay on PC92 so many years ago. -March 10th: Aprido is captured by the natives. -March 11th: Aprido is freed by Ledas, who subsequently pursues him and kills the Appule. Banas, angry wants to kill Ledas. Guva agrees, and stages a gladiator match, between the two. Banas is victorious, and the Plantains pursue Ledas into the forest, but do not kill him. 758: April 1st: Meloon finds Ledas, but quickly loses him. Guva, meets up with Ledas and give the child his left ornamental wrist guard. April 3rd: Ledas tries to gain access to a native camp. April 7th: After several days, the natives are less scared of Ledas. They give him a flower, which gets him drunk. Lieme arrives, and almost makes Ledas transform. Ledas fights Lieme, and the fight is one-sided, until Ledas starts to sober up. Lieme retreats. April 16th: Payar and Ledas have an encounter. Ledas transforms to Super Saiyan 1. Payar retreats back to the outpost, where Guva and the plantains are waiting. Guva reveals his treachery and begins fighting Banas. Ledas and the rest of the plantains fight. Ledas kills all three (leaving Payar for the natives). Neither Banas nor Guva can best one another. Ledas disrupts them, and forces Guva to reveal what he knows about the Saiyans. Banas disappears. April 28th: Ledas sets out to find the Saiyans. 767: Ledas lands on a strange planet. He uses this to continue is hard training in Super Saiyan. 771: After many years of travel, Ledas senses large amounts of ki coming from a distant planet. He heads to it, and lands on Earth. Trivia *Making the title, 'The Forgotten' plural was done on purpose. However, it's up to the reader to decide on who the forgotten are. *The Lauto Saga is the only saga with more than 12 chapters. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Fan Fiction Category:Canon Respecting